transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Smelting Pool Smackdowns
Smelting Pools - Kolkular - Kaon A place of true nightmares, the Smelting Pools are filled with distant screams of agony as the Decepticons execute the prisoners of war, unruly soldiers deserving of punishment, or mechs they just don't like. A blinding molten fluid froths below in steep, squarish pits lined with the claw marks of desperately grasping hands. There are numerous menacing guards that patrol the catwalks between the pits, all too eager to shoot down any mech that climbs too far, and across from them is what seems to be a processing warehouse. The melted metal gleaned from the pools is formed into ingots, and these once-mechs are all piled up in neat clusters, awaiting shipment. Flying low overhead of the Decepticon city of Kaon, Grimlock and Wraith are pulling a guerilla mission of sorts. Totally off the books. Taking advantage of his flight capability, Grimlock carries with him a small box, about the size of an empty energon cube, except this one is matte black with several symbols on it. He also transmits land co-ordinates for Wraith to follow on ground, so that tactically if one is noticed the other bot may not be. <"Me Grimlock say remember, no tell anyone we here. Ultra Magnus would pop circuit if he knew."> -Bot to Bot radio transmission. Finally, Grimlock glides up to the infamous Smelting Pools, the demise of many Bots before him, as he hovers out of sight of the gaurds, keeping watch for any intruders below. Wraith checks skyward as he follows the coordinates and grid, out of form simply to keep the noisy exhaust from alerting anyone to their presence. Not that Grimlock is precisely made for stealth, but...still. He's got thicker skin than the Lambo-former. So, yeah... he's on foot. <> Wraith ducks into the shadows, dimming the flow of energon through the lines crisscrossing around his body for the sake of stealth. <> Combat: Wraith slips into the shadows and out of sight... Misfire has arrived. Blast Off does not like to be here. It's gritty and messy and dirty... it's all kinds of things the finicky shuttleformer really does not care for. But he is also CO of the Aerospace Division, and was brought down here because one of the soon-to-be-smelted prisoners was thought to have some information relevant to some of his aerial operations. As it turned out- it was nothing much. Basically a waste of time as far as he is concerned, and he now walks through the area of the pools, ready to be out of this miserable place. Maybe he can go see some Opera in the Kaon Opera House? The mechanical wolf rises up into a bulky robot, Monzo folding up and forming his head. Weirdwolf on the other hand loves being here. Sometimes they even let him throw the victim into the pools. It was always fun to listen to them beg for mercy as they slowly, painfully melted away. And just at that definitive moment as they clung on in desperation, stomp their hand free of the edge of the pit. But there was no smeltings going on tonight. Just guard duty. At least for now. Or until the next time Galvatron decided to throw out one of the vidcorder mechs for his reports. Pushing a giant broom near the main smelter, Misfire screams, "Aimless, HOT!!!" Aimless who is peering over the smelting pit, peers back at Misfire, "I bet it would hurt..." Then Aimless pushes himself back and grabs his own broom that was laying on the floor next to him. Looking back at Misfire, Aimless sighs, "I can't believe they care about dust here..." Misfire holds up a hand to forestall further complaining, "Building an Empire requires Cleanliness which is next to..." Misfire leans on his broom as he pulls out the 'new' Aerospace Regulations, "Ooooooo....Godliness." Misfire smiles as he looks around, "BLAST OFF!" Misfire waves as he spies Blast Off, "OH WAIT!" Misfire then snaps off a salute! "Aimless salute!" Aimless lazily salutes and sighs, "Maybe it would hurt less..." Aimless mutters to himself. Wraith frowns and glances up at the sky overhead. <> He ducks from one set of shadows to another, turning his optics towards the scattered Cons in the area. <> Grimlock lands, oblivious to wether or not there are any sorts of sensors on the roof of this area, though, as much as possible, Grimlock lands as quietly as he can. The cube in hand, he scans for the largest smelting pool available, Wheeljack's Hydrobomb ready. <> Grimlock hopes the blast of furnaces and Misfire's chattering will mask the clank of his bulky feet landing above. Blast Off hears a familiar voice, and turns around to see Misfire and Aimless. He stops and gives a small nod of approval. "Ah, I see you've been reading my new regulations, good! I'm sure they have helped clear up much of the confusion and... disarray I used to see before *I* became in charge." He nods again, rather smugly, then looks around. "However... this place will probably always have a certain measure of chaos, no matter what we do." Looking at Misfire, he asks, "Have you had a chance to see the new opera, Riders to the Rust Seas? Quite an engaging storyline, though certain songs felt... a bit flat to me." The Combaticon is about to go on, when he hears a faint clank and looks briefly around... though he doesn't spot anything immediately. "Hmm... are there smelters in action currently? I thought nothing was scheduled right now." Weirdwolf pauses to stoop down and pick up the charred remains of a limb. "Hello, this is what now?" He stands and holds it up in front of him, wobbling the limb back and forth a bit. "Think I knew this guy, I did." There's a pause, and then he tosses it over his shoulder into one of the pools, enticing a few hissing moments as the steaming pit finishes the job. "A jerk he was." Beaming, Misfire nods his head to Blast Off, "Yes! This new regs are totally better than the old ones. Next cycle I am set to build a monument to our long range space transports! Should be glorious, not sure where I will get Seeker parts, but..." Misfire shrugs, "Should be solvable..." He then points to a smelter, "Check for Seeker parts, Aimless!" Aimless doesn't move, "Don't see any..." Misfire nods and continues, "Ooooo, Riders to the Rust Sea? That sounds pretty fun! Do the songs fall flat because they resolve complex emotional entanglements with over simplistic cliches? I hate when that happens..." Aimless chimes up again, "Nothing is scheduled, but you probably heard Weird-o there throwing things in the smelters." Aimless points at Weirdwolf as Misfire hisses at his partner, "Words hurt Aimless! And Weirdwolf prefers Normal-Speaking Challenged!" Misfire then waves at Weirdwolf! Wraith frowns at the rather ambiguous orders given. <> He sets his sights on Blast Off. <> Sending some telemetry data to you now. Make of it what you will, I shall do much the same.>> He ducks around a corner and studies Weirdwolf and Misfire. Certainly two he has not encountered before, so best to use caution. <> Combat: Wraith analyzes Blast Off for weaknesses Grimlock can exploit. Grimlock has some trouble expression what he thinks are advanced tactical options and strategies through his voice processor and into action. His red optics blaze as Wraith's tactical data comes through. He has to take a few more steps to get a better vantage point, feet clanging again before he stops, growling to himself. He sees an active pool behind the target Wierdwolf and figures that's the best option for the moment before he responds. <> Blast Off nods again, "Very good." Misfire's eventually quite insightful comments on the opera get a continuance of that nod, which then slows as the Combaticon blinks and looks back up at Misfire. Yes, definitely more going on under there than would ever be obvious..... "Indeed. In fact, at one point four entirely seperate plot points were all resolved because the heroine used the power of song to open everyone's sparks to the rightfulness of her one true cause of world domination. So terribly cliched..." He hears another clang, and looks around again. "Is that a normal sound around here?" The Combaticon looks to Weirdwolf. "Is anything scheduled right now?" Weirdwolf shrugs his angular shoulders, then points a thumb over one at the pit behind him. "Think so, I do not. That was just left over scrap there I threw in, someone sloppy was to leave unfinished pieces around lying." Though with the other Decepticons getting tense he does stand up a bit more alertly himself, one hand going to rest on the hilt of his sword. "Maybe sneaking around turbo rats it was? Picking for bits, they sometimes fun to chase can be." Staring as a soft glow over comes Blast Off, Misfire tilts his head, "Woah, you are totally glowing, Boss!" Misfire then tosses Blast Off a thumbs up, before whipping his head back around and raising a hand over his optics, "Woah, that shadow totally looked like the Necrobot!" Misfire points at another shadow, "Hahahahaha! That one looks like a giant Autobot!" He then looks back at Blast Off, "Ugh, power of song and more of that religious spark mumbo-jumbo. Did you see the one about the giant Tree that lives in the center of Cybertron? What was it called...Aimless?" Aimless shrugs, "Tree-Lady Opera?" Misfire nods, "OH RIGHT! Botanica's Lament. Hippies." Aimless stares at Misfire, "My mom was a hippie." Misfire looks at Aimless and shrugs, "You have a mom?" Aimless throws his hands up, "Where do you think I come from?" Misfire frowns, "Nebulon Stork?" Aimless sighs as Misfire looks at Weirdwolf, "I wasn't sleeping on the cleaning detail!" Aimless chuckles, "Yeah, we were passed out..." Misfire waves at Aimless to hush him. Wraith narrows his optics and watches Blast Off. <> He smirks slightly and electronics start to hum, ionizing the air and a lead spike. <> He raises his arm, taking aim and blasting towards Blast Off. Round...four? Five? Three? Who knows anymore... somehow, though, this seems to be the normal pairing. <> Combat: Wraith appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Wraith strikes Blast Off with his Hey! It's me again! SURPRISE! attack! Combat: Wraith's attack drains your energon reserves. Grimlock almost whoops out loud as the stealth bot's shot nearly tears Blast Off a new one. Taking advantage of the surprise shot, Grimlock huffs the cube with surprising accuracy into the large pool behind Wierdwolf, landing into the pool and sinking beneath the molten metal with a quiet 'bloop'. As the Decepticons start to open fire on Wraith though, seemingly outnumbered, Grimlock roars purposefully now, energon sword blazing to life as the huge Bot leaps up from the rafters, landing a seemingly safe distance away with a resounding thud that echoes all throughout the Pool chamber. "Me Grimlock say 3!" <<3 nanoclicks till Hyrdo-bomb go off.>> "Also say puny Cons may want leave now before bad things happen!" Who said Grimlock isn't a noble autobot, giving the Cons a chance to run away. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off 's optics narrow. "Turbo-rats? Perhaps.... but let us go make a quick patrol to be sure." he stops to look at Misfire. "Glow? What glow?" Then he looks at the shadows. "The necrobot doesn't exist, Misfire, it's just a fairy tale. But there are other things that *do* lurk in shadows..." He starts stepping forward to investigate when Wraith appears from those very shadows. The Combaticon stops- Oh slag, not that mech again...- when Wraith hits him with such a massive attack that it nearly tears the Combaticon in two. Or at least it feels like it. He screams in shock and pain and nearly crumples right there. Staggering to stay on his feet, the dazed shuttle has to gather his strength enough to finally speak again. "....D-Decepticons, ATTACK!!!!" Painfully, he raises his blaster and fires back at the Autobot. "Look...*gasp*...Look for any other Autofools! Wh-here there's.. on..one there may be more!" Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Misfire compares his Accuracy to 7: Success! Combat: Weirdwolf compares his Accuracy to 70: Success! Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his Ouch that was a Turbo-Rat with a BITE attack! Combat: Grimlock compares his Accuracy to 80: Success! Combat: Blast Off compares his Accuracy to 8: Success! Combat: Blast Off compares his Accuracy to 80: Success! A scream that wasn't someone being smelted? That's not good. Especially when it was another Decepticon. "Prehaps more interesting this cycle shall be after all." But before Weirdwolf can change modes and snoop out the bastard that nearly made Blast Off blast off, a much bigger thing of interest comes dropping down to the pools. "Very interesting, it is in deed." One hand grabs the hilt proper of his sword and draws it, the blade locking into place and glowing to life. The other snaps up with his blaster and actually points that at Grimlock, firing a beam of blinding light at him. "Get him while the chance you have!", he snaps, most likely to Misfire. Which may also be why he's making sure he's not standing in the possible line of fire from the Targetmaster. Combat: Weirdwolf sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Weirdwolf strikes Grimlock with his Photon Pistol attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Grimlock's Accuracy. (Blinded) Optic Bar widening, Misfire looks at the shadows as Wraith steps out of the shadows, "HE IS REAL!" Misfire takes a step backwards, "Don't put that shadow on me!" Misfire looks around and then at Blast Off, "Wait the Necrobot doesn't have a gun..." Misfire looks up as Grimlock makes his pretense felt, "Grimlock?!" Misfire then looks at Blast Off as Blast Off orders them to attack. Dropping into a Combat stance, Misfire points his hand in the shape of a gun at Grimlock and pulls his trigger finger, again and again and again... Nothing happens. "Aimless?" Misfire asks as his gun runs, "Uh, if the giant Dinobot says run, I am running!" Aimless screams as he flees the smelters. Misfire looks at Grimlock sheepishly, "Energon-Goodie?" Misfire then summons and throws a bunch of Energon-Goodies at Grimlock! Combat: Misfire misses Grimlock with his Here have an Energon Goodie or 10. (Punch) attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Wraith looks over at Misfire and just smirks. "Does it look like I'm holding a gun?" He waves his empty hands, right as Blast Off's shot catches him in the upper arm. There's a soft THNK and he takes a staggered step back. <> He glances at Weirdwolf and Blast Off. <> he starts walking towards Misfire, the coils on his arms venting heat as they begin to charge up, the glowing lines of energon appearing. "Tell me something, does your weapon always run away from you?" He dives in to punch at Misfire, a pulse of energon-laced electricity exploding out from his fist as he does so. "And the Necrobot? I assure you, I am very real... though I prefer to be called Wraith." Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Wraith misses Misfire with his Hahahah boo. (Laser) attack! <'Decepticon'> Weirdwolf says, "Oh, so this is the freak that everyone lately been spooked by? Pff." <'Decepticon'> Weirdwolf says, "Ameture" <'Decepticon'> Ramjet says, "Is it a Ghost?" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "That french?" <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "Amateur. Amateur" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....Y...You aren't...the one he just nearly tore i-in two. And I'm *hard to h-hit*, slag it...." <'Decepticon'> Weirdwolf | Monzo snorts, "Ya all act like Weirdwolf ever says anything right" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Eh, whatever. Lemme know who I need t' fix up when you're done. It's just one mech, right?" <'Decepticon'> Weirdwolf hahahas. "Say let him come try I would, but with you two here, most likely dealing with the Dinobot I shall have to." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Oh, one of those is there, too? Lemme order up three triage units." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "One mech. ...Plus Grimlock." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Three caskets." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....." <'Decepticon'> Ramjet says, "Blast Off has fallen! Decepticons re---HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding Blast Off, but seriously if you end up in multiple pieces, can I have your stuff?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "NO." <'Decepticon'> Ramjet says, "Can I have some of your stuff?" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Pretty sure his medical record has all his assets listed as belonging to the med-bay upon deactivation." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Again, NO. ...NO THEY D-DON'T. Onslaught will see to them." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Hn, who's this mystery mech you all keep talking about? I've yet to meet him.." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Anyway, this isn't over yet. I...I've got this. R-Really....." <'Decepticon'> Ramjet says, "Nice...want me to carry the stuff to y'all, Dustoff?" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Apparently he just ripped Blast Off in two, Scorn." Grimlock roars, arms thrown up, Energon-Sword in one hand and now a double barreled rocket launcher in the other. "Me Grimlock say you should follow gun running away. He smarter than you others!" Smart enough to take cover behind a large series of pipes, Grimlock lowers the barrels of Rocket Launcer at the one who blinded him...well, where ever he was a nano-click ago. <<2 nano-click>> <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "N..Not entirely...." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Oh my. Try not to die, dear." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "I'll get some duct tape for him, Scorn." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...Already trying. *sizzle*" Combat: Grimlock strikes Weirdwolf with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! <'Decepticon'> Ramjet says, "You sure his frame can support that duct tape armor? He is just a transport?" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "You're right... got a ball o' twine here somewhere..." ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) <'Decepticon'> Ramjet says, "I love helping." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I still... don't even know his name. Misfire thinks... he's the Necrobot. but th- that's ridiculous...." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "What DO YOU MEAN *JUST A T-TRANSPORT*?!?" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "The Necrobot?" <'Decepticon'> Ramjet says, "Sorry, just a Space Transport. My bad Boss." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Where the slag did you hear that?" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Tch, Necrobot. Merely a myth." Titling his head, Misfire looks Wraith. "Hmmmmm, You're right! No gun!" Misfire nods as he looks at Wraith, "YOU ARE THE NECROBOT!" Misfire smiles broadly, "I have been looking all over for you!" He then looks about as he pulls out a piece of broken Cybertronian Datapad. Etched into the data pad are the words 'Off, 'Fire, and 'Less. The front letters are damaged, "Soooo, Who are these people? Is that Run-Off, Skyfire, and Lesson?" Misfire asks as he holds out the charred fragment which he drops. Misfire then bends over to pick it up as Wraith's punch flies over him. Misfire then jerks up quickly with the fragment, his helmet heading towards Wraith Jaw. Combat: Misfire misses Wraith with his Three Stooge Style Headbutt! (Kick) attack! <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "IT IS TOTALLY REAL! HE DROPPED THIS FRAGMENT!" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "If I meet this mech I'll be sure to pay him back for you, Blast Off. I'm rather curious myself to see what the hype is all about anyway." <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "Psssttt...Scorn, love...the Necrobot is death." <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "Forget Death, I'd be more worried about that lousy Dinobutt." <'Decepticon'> Scorn chuckles lowly, "So am I." Blast Off is in some serious pain (being a glass cannon), but he's not down for the count. Not yet, at least. "He is... he is NOT the Necrobot, Misfire! He's just some... some..." His "brows" furrow. "...Well, some strange... something. Whatever he is, it...it doesn't matter. We shall be sending him into the smelting pool soon, as it is..." He fires at the Autobot again. <'Decepticon'> Misfire gulps. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his Not Necrobot. ...I think. attack! -1 <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I..I appreciate the sentiment, Scorn. However... I am sure we shall send him to the smelting pools q..quite soon." <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "Wait, who is going to the smelting pools?" <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "Can you kill death with fire?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "The Necro- Slaggit, Misfire, now you've got me saying that... I mean ...well... that weird mech. But he's NOT the Necroobot. Just... a strange, unknown death-like mech who lurks in shadows. ...Who is NOT the Necrobot." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "And what's th' Necrobot?" BOOM! The rocket strikes Weirdwolf true despite the blinding rays used on the Dinobot. Maybe that's why he doesn't use that gun very often. There's a really nice explosion as the result, a lot of smoke and fire, a big billowing cloud of it spreading out and up from the blast point. And then the smokey fumes part a bit as they roll along the form stepping out of the acrid billows and trail away from his form. The entire center of his normally white chestplate is busted inwards and smoking from scorched metal and wiring. But it is still with a sinister, almost cheerful smile twisted across Weirdwolf's face. "Oooooh, felt that one did I. Very nice, very nice. But no less expect would I." .... The crazy mech -enjoyed- that? And then Weirdwolf breaks into motion, being nearly as quick as he is strong. Quick enough to rush at the Dinobot and jump to try and get his arms around his neck and pulls the larger Grimlock down into a restrictive hold. <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "The Necrobot is the Transformer who catalogs all Transformer's Deaths! Plus if you catch him and stare in his optics you can your future. Also, I heard his tears give you perfect aim." Combat: Weirdwolf strikes Grimlock with his Few Mechs are Brave/Crazy enough to try and put Grimlock in a Headlock attack! Combat: That attack has locked on Grimlock. (LOCKON) ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Wraith jerks back as Misfire comes up towards his jaw. "Easy there, Frightened one... Let me see that data-pad." He holds his hand out for the device, though is interrupted when Blast Off etches his back with laser fire. < am going to finish this mech...>> His optics glow as energon arcs from the wound and along his arm towards the charged capacitors. "What did I tell you, Little Combaticon? I would, one cycle, drain you dry." He stalks towards Blast Off, charging another blast. Nothing too volatile this time... but the particle beams would say otherwise. "And when I cripple you, I will feed upon the very essence running through your primary power lines. You will thank me when I finally end it all for you." Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wraith strikes Blast Off with his Oh I totally am the Necrobot now ! attack! -2 Combat: Wraith's attack has damaged your Agility! Grimlock sets his rocket launcher back into subspace as Weirdwolf conveniently closes the gap. He steps back a pace to avoid the lunging con but is grappeled nonetheless. "Me Grimlock say never bring headlock to a sword fight!" <<1 Nano-click, may want to take cover...>> With Weirdwolf clinging onto Grimlock, he swings with a practiced motion, aiming to leave another mark or two on the con. "Now be good time to go, before Grimlock SMASH!" Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grimlock strikes Weirdwolf with his Energo-Sword attack! -2 ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) "Woah..." Is all Misfire can say as he looks at Wraith who his taunting Blast Off, "So, I guess a tear is out of the question?" Misfire then stares as Blast Off gets hit, "Uh, Mr. Necrobot-Death, if you could spare Blast Off, that would be super...See, he is my friend, and uh, he wants to see next seasons Opera?" Misfire then offers the Datapad, as he spares a look at his friend. "Oh well, I lived long enough." Misfire holds his data pad now with his left hand and with his right, he reaches back and pulls out his spare side-arm...'cause this isn't the first time Aimless has run. Placing the gun behind the data pad, Misfire pulls the trigger, sending a blast through the data pad towards Wraith.....Maybe. Combat: Misfire misses Wraith with his What sneak attack? attack! -3 Obviously not a sneak attack. The Dinobot takes another chunk out of the Headmaster, but the hard strike doesn't slow him down any. In fact, he's still grinning like a maniac, laughing a bit instead of the scream of agony Grimlock is probably used to hearing, all while grappling with him. "Ahaha. Despite what believe you may, not -every-one is afraid of you. Not..." Abruptly Weirdwolf heaves himself off the ground, swinging up his legs. "When I..." Legs hook around Grimlock's head and catch his feet under the panels that jut off his shoulders. And then Weirdwolf drops his body down to grab the ground, and with a surprisingly mighty heave to take advantage of the leaverage, heaves the much larger Grimlock off the ground, over himself, and into the ground on the other side of him. "do this!" Combat: Weirdwolf strikes Grimlock with his Hurricanrana attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Grimlock, making him less efficient. Combat: Weirdwolf's risky attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Blast Off steps back as Wraith starts coming at him again. He winces and looks to Misfire, then back to Wraith. "You are *not* the Necrobot... Misfire clings to silly fantasies, but I do not... and you will not scare me with your strange... uh, tastes." But the Combaticon *is* unnerved, having already been thrown off balance with that first major attack, and his nerves-and injuries- prevent him from dodging the next attack. *This* is probably why Wraith unnerves him most of all... he's used to evading most attacks- he depends on it for survival... and this mech.... well, Blast Off's odds of survival seem more grim with the Autobot around. He gahs and staggers back again, raising his blaster. Misfire's attempts at helping him get an acknowledging glance, but the shuttle knows it's not enough. "Stay back..." But Wraith doesn't, of course, so as the Combaticon finds himself backing up to the edge of the smelting pool. He looks back at the hot pit, then to Wraith- then transforms, blasting up into the air. There's not a lot of room, but enough to fly around at least a little. It helps ease his nerves to get airborne if nothing else.... "I have the "sky" here, Autofool. Let's see how you fare when faced with *THIS*!" Since a bombardment might not be the best thing in a place like this, he tries to ram the Autobot instead! With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wraith with his Taking a Lesson from Ramjet.... (Ram) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Accuracy! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Being thrown around definately isn't something Grimlock is used to. Okay, maybe that time in the pit with all those Sharkticons, but still. As the bulky Bot is flipped and climbed upon like a set of monkey bars, Grimlock's had just about enough and hits the ground, not as a bot but as a dinosaur! An audio processor splitting Roar now as Grimlock rolls and stands, stomping clawed feet, his optics burning a fierce red, almost the same colour as the molten pits in the background. A beeping can be heard from one of the pools now... Grimlock lowers his head, feet clawing the floor with a screech as he charges at Weirdwolf now, aiming to stomp him another hole or three. <> Grimlock jumps into the air, metal flashing and folding and twisting to sprout claws and teeth and tail, landing with a ground-shaking thud as the savage Tyrant Lizard emerges. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Weirdwolf with his Dino Crush attack! -2 Wraith turns as he hears Misfire moving about, just in time to slide out of the path of the errant laser. "You missed." He then turns as Blast Off's engines thunder towards him, grunting from the impact and getting sent flying. There's no real need for him to run to cover, the combaticon throws him out of the immediate area of the slag pits easy enough, and all he's got to do is duck from that point on. <> He waits for the inevitable explosion due in, aiming a blast at the Shuttle. "Begone, you gnat!" Combat: Wraith strikes Space Shuttle with his Aurora Ominae attack! Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Wraith's attack has damaged your Firepower! There's a loud hissing from a large slag pool behind Misfire and Weirdwolf and Grimlock as the Hydro Bomb suddenly expands from subspace, dumping decalitres of water from subspace into the pool causing a sudden explosion as the water is superheated, sending gouts of steam, molten metal and shrapnel from the tank flying all over. The radius of the explosion covers atleast a dozen meters or so, spilling over machinery, con guards and Grimlock alike. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Staring at Wraith and Blast Off as they tangle, Misfire frowns, "Uh, Blast Off...you sure ramming him is smart? I mean, that seems, uh reckless...What is burning?" Misfire looks around just in time to watch the wave of molten melt flying at him, "SLAG!" Misfire starts to run, but is soon coating in the burning metal which strips away his armor where it touches. "NOOOOOO!!!!!" Misfire runs as he comes across Aimless who is hiding under a makeshift shelter. Grabbing Aimless, Misfire pulls him close to his chest, shielding him from molten metal as he rushes out, his armor continuing to get stripped away. "Keep down Aimless..." Combat: Misfire begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle "Aaahahaaahaaa!" Weirdwolf is laughing the entire time, quite enjoying himself. At least until Grimlock transforms and smashes a big foot down on his already battered form. Well actually the masochist in him was still enjoying himself, but there was a bit less laughing afterwards. Some of the humor was gone from the situation when the smelting tank blew and its contents erupted all over, throwing molten metal and supercooling shrapnel into the mix. Not pleasant to get into open wounds. "That does explain why stalling you were, yes. All you do, delay some desmises, that is all. In the bucket, a mere drop, it is. The war on will go, others will simply go off in the torture rooms or cells instead." Then he pulls out his own sword and thrusts it a seam in his plating, since before he can do anything else he's got to get the gigantic lug off of him. "Already the pits we are, so from them I stab at thee!" Who ever says things like that any more? Combat: Weirdwolf strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Thermal Sword attack! <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Everyone dead yet?" Space Shuttle gets hits YET AGAIN and some serious cracks shatter into his fuselage. He grunts in pain again, systems flashing red warning lights on his HUD. SLAGGIT ALL. How the slag does this mech keep hitting him? Nobody does this... NOBODY! With some pain, he transforms back into his more protected root mode and remains hovering. "I'm trying to offline this... freak! Whatever his name is, and NO, it's not Necrobot!" he replies to Misfire. (Before the freak offlines him...) The Combaticon is absolutely seething at Wraith's dismissive attitude *on top of* the unerring accuracy. But his woes deepen as he suddenly sees the molten slag bubbling up. Thrusters engage immediately, and while he can't seem to dodge Wraith, he does dodge the explosion. Now he's even angrier, and wing elevons twitch as he works to *try* to maintain his standard "aloof and unimpressed" attitude. But optics flash a deep angry purple as he raises his weapon again. "You will NOT dismiss me like that! You will PAY for that!!!" Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his Don't You DARE talk down to me like that! Injured Ego attack attack! -2 Combat: You are running low on energon! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Wraith grins with a faint bit of satisfaction as Blast Off, but he's not about to take anything to the sky just yet. That would be tactical fallacy. < have one airborne. Can you fly, Sir?>> He grunts as Blast Off's laserfire lances his arm, causing another crackle of energon-laced electricity to dance across his frame. "Mmm...making me thirsty." Time to swap dancing partners. Wraith brushes off the laser burn and charges towards Weirdwolf, aiming to take a quick leap at the peculiar mech's back and taking a lesson from every Grimlock, Weirdwolf, and any other bitey type he knows, aiming for the proverbial jugular. Combat: Wraith strikes Weirdwolf with his I'm thirsty. Bite me. attack! Robot T-Rex! takes a sword through some plating on his hip, the wound exarbated by the molten hot mag-ma. A low growl, likened to that of a far off earthquake as Grimlock ROARS, teeth gnashing just a few microns away from Weirdwolf's face. "ME Grimlock say solilioquiy not becoming you. Especially when building burn down around you..." He bats aside the sword with one slender arm before Wraith comes from seemingly out of nowhere to leap upon the Headmaster, turning towards Blast Off now. He's still groggy from Wolf's earlier attacks though and doesn't feel as if flying may be the best choice. So second best choice right now? Fire! Of course. Grimlock steps off of WeirdWolf, only to blast a gout of flame up towards Blast Off now as he shifts into robot mode... Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Blast Off with his Fire Breath attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "I'll take the silence as 'yes'..." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "*ZRRRRKKKLe*" The floor of the Smelting Pool floor is now, ironically covered in molten metal, which is now rapidly cooling as various mechanical systems and devices are now short circuiting or melted away completely. Any bots or cons not protected from such high temperature will also start to melt, armor first and then structure underneath. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Weirdwolf is just getting up as Grimlock steps away, only for another mech to jump on his back and chomp down. "Hey now, usually I the one doing that is." It's only a few moments of sucking before he manages to grab the offending mech and pull him off, but at this point the jolting loss of energy is just complicating things on top of smashings and molten metal burns. So all he does is pull Wraith closer, so the mech can see that he is, of all things, still smiling. "Next time, we play. Who is truly worth fearing, we shall see." And then he lets go and hops back as the metal is pooling and cooling around their feet, not wanting to really get stuck. "But that day not is this." He spins around, transforming into wolf mode as he does so, and uses his powerful legs to leap away from the cooling, clinging liquid metal and off over the heaps of now damaged machinery. Weirdwolf drops to the ground, landing on all fours as a robotic beast. Combat: Mecha Wolf begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Blast Off is really, really beginning to hate this strange mech that is Wraith- and the final insult is to be ignored by him. But... not for long. The shuttleformer is suddenly confronted with a massive opponent who sends a wall of flame heading his way. Badly injured, he is unable to avoid that attack as well. All the Combaticon can do is fling his arms up in front of him, using the heat shields on them to try and deflect as much damage as possible... but it doesn't help a lot. "Gahhhh!!!" Smoke curls up from various joints and servos and Blast Off is struggling to stay online. So many warnings and static filter through his optics that it's hard to even see. But he does see- and feel the heat from- the disaster below. He's angry, and scared... and oh slag, he doesn't look forward to explaining this to Superior Officers... but there's nothing he can do now except get away with his life. "You will... will both pay for th- this... especially you... whoever-whatever... you are..." He transforms (despite the pain) to blast out at shuttle speed... but unsteadily, barely missing a few walls as he goes. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Wraith smirks at Weirdwolf. "Oh, you will be fun..." He winks as he's dropped and watches the Headmaster dart off. A glance is given to Blast Off...but he's running too. "I will tell you once again, Combaticon... I will be the end of you." The Necrobot has spoken, and now it's time to leave. <> He transforms and hits the ground rolling, that distinctive Lambo exhaust filling the air. Wraith transforms from a robot into a sleek Lamborghini Aventador in one quiet, fluid motion. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle Grimlock stomps his metal dino feet and roars as his body twists, tail splitting to become legs and arms and head emerging along with the familiar transmogrification sound. Grimlock watches Blast Off take off and WeirdWolf bound away as he shifts back into his robot form. The slag pooling around his feet has little effect except to slow him down further. That is until the big bot lifts into the air and takes off as well, again keeping an eye out for any ground forces coming to investigate. Combat: Grimlock begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , Lamborghini Aventador , and Mecha Wolf Grimlock jumps into the air, metal flashing and folding and twisting to sprout claws and teeth and tail, landing with a ground-shaking thud as the savage Tyrant Lizard emerges. Grimlock goes home. Grimlock has left.